


Damn Good Babysitters

by subspacepastry



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitting, Curses, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: When you have a crush on a guy with fantastic hair and a perfect smile, of course nothing works out the way it's supposed to.





	Damn Good Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a short drabble about Steve. May do more, but it's up to the readers!

_ "You're not in love with him, Y/N. It's just a crush that got a little out of hand. Steve Harrington is nothing more than a crush that you can get over. Easy peasy." _

Yup. Keep telling yourself that. But with the mess at Tina's party, and the whole thing with Nancy, you can't help but feel bad for feeling that way.

Dustin often talked about Steve, saying he was a cool dude, and you agreed with him. The kids often came to you for things involving the Upside-Down. After all, you did go through a bit of a 'dark' phase during your freshman year of high school. You studied up a lot on those so-called 'demogorgons,' thinking it was perfectly fitting for you at the time. But when you came face-to-face with one when Jonathan came to you, regarding something that would help him find Will, you were fine with pulling out the dusty old tomes you collected at antique shops to see what that girl 'Eleven' was seeing.

Now, here you were, losing your goddamn mind with a mixture of attraction to Steve, the anxiety over the kids, and the fact that you had duct taped knives to a sledgehammer because you were actually going to have to fight the stupid drawings in your books.

"This is fucking insane. We're gonna die." You sighed.

"Hey, no we won't! We can do it!" Mike tried to cheer you up, but the shakiness in his voice said otherwise.

"Wooooaaahhh, is that gonna be your weapon?" Dustin butted in, picking up the sledgehammer. "This is the coolest shit ever! Hey Steve, look at this!"

"Hey, don't run with that! Be careful!" You shot up from the couch, chasing him.

"Are those knives?!" You heard Steve exclaim, as you grabbed it from him.

"Yes, they're knives! You think I'm gonna fight this hellspawn with normal weapons?"

Steve sighed, looking over to the kids who had now congregated in the living room to discuss battle plans. "I'm not gonna let these kids die."

"They won't."

"How do you know that, Y/N?" Steve snapped, reeling back when he saw you jump. "Shit, I-uh… I'm sorry."

"You're worried. I am too, Steve. But they'll be fine. They've got a pretty good babysitter." You smirked, picking his bat up and placing it in his hands.

He weighed the bat in his hands, looking back to you with that stupid winning smile and that dumb, idiotic wink that made you weak since the beginning. "No. They've got two damn good babysitters."


End file.
